Be frank with me!
by MemoryOfMusic
Summary: A 15 years old Ashley moves to Ohio and meets the bitchy Spencer, only when something bad happens to Ashley, they started to become friends....or something more?Characters OOC Spashley! Rating pending.
1. Prolog: New Life

_Hey guys! This is my first more-than-500 hundred-words fanfiction. If ther're big grammatic errors, I'm very sorry, but english isn't my first language. I would be pleased of some review, good or bad ;D_

**_Disclaimer: I do not any of these characters, okay some, but never mind )_**

_Let's start!_

****

**_New Life_**

_Hello, my name is Ashley, I'm almost sixteen and right now I should just party with my friends in our favourite pub. But when I'll open my eyes, I'll only see the _

_limp landscape of Ohio and thats not really what I want or ever wanted._

_I liked L.A, really, and I still do so, but it's not that easy with fathers and their jobs._

_And after mine lost his, he wanted to move here, so he, Jim my twin brother and me could make a new start in life._

_The only problem was and is that I liked my life there, but that had never mattered to him. You ask for my mom? Well I don't know her, no one does, you have to know, my brother und me were adopted when we were really young children, but I'm not moping about the fact that I've never met my real mother,I'm just a little sad sometimes, but I shouldn't, maybe she's dead because of drugs or stuff like that. I shouldn't think about this now, the situation is depressing enough. I should think of the good things that'll happen, I mean our new house is just great, it's kinda old and totally big. I think I'll make the attic my home, there I can be by myself more often._

_I had a boyfriend back in L.A we broke up because we knew that a relationship with this distance won't last long, even though I'm not that kind of person, which is all about love, I really do miss him. Oh boy, I need something to drink._

„_Ash! Just stop daydreaming and open your eyes!" Jim shouts at me, he's one of those loud-ever-screaming guys, but I don't care._

„_what is it?" I ask him _

„_Look" he directs to our right and I can see a very beautiful und large building_

„ _Is this our..." I start to ask _

„_Geez, it totally is" Jim interrupts._

„_So guys, out of the car and help me with putting in our stuff."Our dad orders._

_-----------------------_

_Now it's three years after we moved in and lots of things had happened, things I've never thought of. Well I can't explain, I've just never felt this happy before._

_Maybe it would be better to explain everything that had happend after our moving in. I can remember like it was just the day before. So let me start._

_After we placed everything in, I decided to go for a walk. I hated being here and I had never thought of how fast my thoughts would change, as I was busy with my mind a big hand touched my sholder and a male voice asked very high-spirited_

„ _Hey, you are knew here,right? I'm Alex, nice to meet you, me and my mom are living next to you and your family."_

_I slowly turned around, not to show how shocked I was, _

"_Hey, I'm Ashley, nice to meet you." I said slowly, he nodded and asked _

„_Want me to show you around?" He looked nice and not like a murderer or something, besides it's a good start to make new friends._

„_Well if you want to show me around, than what are we waiting for?" he had a strange look on his face and said _

„ _You don't look like you want to be here, but the people here are nice and totally welcoming, so you don't have to look like a hanging duck" he smiled _

„_Well, I think you're kinda right" I said and smiled back at him. While we were going on talking I sometimes stole glances at him. He wasn't really tall, but had a very muscular body and a sunny boy smile, I thought he easily could be a football player and after some more talking I found out, that I was right. _

_He was this kind of stereotyped jock, except that he hadn't much luck with girls, that he told me._

_At that day I found out a lot of things, for example that 4 fast food companies are in this small village, but no mall, that means you have to go 2 hours by bus to get to the nearest bigger town only for shopping. Oh boy._


	2. Chapter 1: And so, it starts again

_**And so, it starts again**_

„Come on Ash, just one more..." Aiden offered me.

„No..I've h-haad enough..! Pleeeasse, take me hoome..." I slurred.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep..._

„_Aiden!?" no, wait...that was a dream, yeah, it was just a dream, nothing to matter about, nothing._

„_Oh...suck my dick, school!!" I screamed, I totally had forgotten that the holidays were over._

„_Well Ash, I've never known we were that similar, but now that you got a dick, we..."_

„_Oh shut up, Jim!" I interrupted him. I don't know how long he watched my self-debate, but at that moment it wasn't really important._

_Without further ado I grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom, ten minutes later I was ready to go._

_Dad dropped us off at school and as I searched for my first class with my head nearly in my new shedule, my destiny choose me to ran into a very feminine body._

_I closed my eyes while I landed on top of her and as I opened them again I saw a very angry looking pair of blue eyes, I jumped up immediatly and stretched my hand out to help her up, but she slapped it away, stood up and glared at me with her angry eyes._

„_Let me see, could it be that this little dork here is the newbe?!" she nagged._

_'Oh no...why do I have to ran into the school bitch on my very first day..?'_

„_Hey..sorry, okay, just get over it." I told her, when she was just about to say another stupid sentence, a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind._

„_Ashley, my newest friend, you didn't told me you would go to North High School." It was Alex and I was extremly happy that he rescued me from this little bitch._

„_Oh hey Alex, sorry I've never thought you would go here too" I smiled._

_He showed me into the entrance, while both of us ignored the bitchy girl, who still stood on the grass and stared at us in disbelief._

„_So..I see you've met Spencer already?" Alex asked with his stupid goofy grin._

„_Spencer?Wow, she doesn't look like a Spencer...more like a bitch! Who does she think she is anyway?!" I asked, rising my voice._

„_Ashley, hey, calm down.Well, most of us just ignore her, since her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend, she got like this, to all of us, so forget this, she's only a little arrogant cow."_

„_Maybe your right." After this little talk we said our goodbyes and I went to my first class, history. As I walked in the room it seems like everyone was watching me 'being new has to be something special'. I searched for a free seat and while I sat down I looked around the class and saw the girl to my left was no one other than the bitchy-angry-eyes girl or simple in terms: Spencer! 'No...Why me?' I stared at her for a moment, she sat in her chair and looked so peaceful 'Maybe she isn't that bad..' Her eyes slowly darted towards , she caught me staring, I slightly blushed 'Why do I blush??' _

„_What are you looking at?!" 'Though, she IS that bad..' _

_Before I could answer her the teacher entered the room and immediatly started the class._

_During the day I found out that I have every single class together with her, Alex just laughed at me because of that, he presented me to his friends, jocks and cheerleaders, not really the people I used to hang around, but if they're all like him I'll get to like this, maybe._

_On friday after school I was so tired that I slept during Alex' ride home and didn't notice that he was talking to me about something only when he dropped me off and shaked my shoulder I woke up._

„_Morning sleepyhead, so I'll pick you up at seven, alright?" He asked mockingly._

„_Äh, yeah, whatever.." I told him in a daze and got out the car. Until I got in my bed I didn't got what Alex told me, but then it hit me 'today is friday, Alex and his friends wanted to go to this club in the neighbouring city..with me..I totally forgot.' _

_Therefore I picked up a cute black skirt of mine and a green tank top 'that should be enough, don't want to impress anybody there' , I went in the bathroom to take a hot shower, straightened my dark brown hair, put on the clothes and some make up, went down in the living room and watched some TV, after some time I dozed off again. Till something tickled my waist. I opened my eyes and.._

„_Heey, Alex is waiting you can go to sleep when you're dead." Jim winked, he thought Alex and me had a thing or stuff, but this match would never go right!_

„_Kay,kay I'm out, see you later." I smiled and went straight out to Alex._

„_Hey Ash," he grinned as he would know something I don't. „What?" I asked._

„_Well, you know, Mike is coming, too." He winked. Mike is one of his teammates who is so in love with me, even if he don't know a thing about me. _

„_Uh, huh...you know I don't like him, right?" I asked a bit disappointed._

„_Yeah, but I mean all the other girls are totally in him.."_

„_Could be, but I'm not this kind of girl, I want to know who I'm with, I don't fall in love with looks!" I answered. I have to admit, Mike is one very handsome, but I'm not over Aiden yet. For the rest of the ride, we didn't talked much._

_The others were already in the club, Mike, Peter,he's the footballstar, Eric and his girlfriend Sarah, all of them are nice and stuff, but something is missing, they're just kinda superficial._

_Maybe I should be happy to hang around the popular, but I don't feel like belonging here. Mike came over and tried to plant a kiss on my cheek, but I quickly sidestepped that he only kissed the air. _

„_Hon, what's wrong?" Mike asked like we would welcome like this everytime. _

„_Nothing, just don't try to kiss me." I angrily answered. After that he went quite._

_The night went along well, we had a lot fun, until I had to use the bathroom, Mike showed me the way and just as I wanted to walk in he grabbed my hand and tugged me into the empty room. He pushed me against the wall and started to kiss my neck, I just stood there and stiffened, he went his way to my mouth and as he roughly pushed his tongue in my mouth I could taste the alcohol. I tightly closed my eyes. His hands were all over my body, I was so scared._

_Suddenly the door opened and I heard a girls voice „Hey guys, get you a room or something, some people come here to pee, you know!?" She said pissed. I knew that pissed voice, could it be? I opend my eyes and panicly looked at Spencer, I think she eventually saw what's going on in my scared eyes. Without a second thought she came over and hardly kicked her knee in Mikes manhood. He screamed painfully and fell to the ground. Spencer grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the bathroom, out of the club and into her car. _

„_Where do you live?" She asked, not so pissed anymore._

_I was too shocked to answer her, I just looked at her in disbelief._

„_What? Are you thinking how a bitchy girl like me could do something like that?" She asked getting angry again. Finally I found my voice and answered her._

„ _No, I-I just, äh, thank you, really" I said honestly._

„_You're wasting your breath, just tell me where you live!" She ordered._

„_Hallington Street 23" I told her, a bit sad about the fact that this girl won't let anybody brake the big wall she builded. She drove me home and as I stepped out the car, she said „Be careful with this dude, it won't help to go to the police and stuff, just ignore him and don't go near him, that'll be best." She really confused me, first she is a total jerk and two minutes later she gives you advices how to act on this shit._

„_Maybe you're right and even if you don't want to hear it, thank you, a lot" I lightly smiled at her._

„_Hey don't think we're friends now!" She said and drove away._

_'Wait, what was that? Did she smirk? I don't get her.' After that I went straight to my room. Everything with Mike came up again. I went to my cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Vodka, as I felt the liquid in my mouth, running down my throat I knew in a very moment I'll feel better. Three month clean and now this, I can't get away from the alcohol. After I emptied half of the bottle I felt my body went numb and with a smile I entered a dreamless sleep._


	3. Chapter 2: Friends

_**What are friends for?**_

_The next morning I woke up and felt like I had a bomb sticking on my neck any time ready to explode 'ouch... I've gotta blame myself though...'._

_After a long shower I felt a little better, I made myself ready and looked at my watch, it said 14.36, so I went over to Alex', his mother told me that he's in his room, I went upstairs and knocked._

„_Come in" he said a bit absent._

„_Hey, how are you?" I asked casually._

„_Fine, just the matter that you suddenly disappeared for no apparent reason, tell how that came?" he asked sharply but with a worried undertone._

„_Alex...please, let me explain, it's kinda hard.." I said with a trembling voice. _

_I sat down on his bed and he sat next to me._

„_It's...it's just that...that.." my voice broke and I started to cry, I couldn't say it out loud, I felt so ashamed, even if nothing much happened. _

_'But it would have, when she hadn't appeared..' Alex took me in his arms and I sobbed in his shoulder until I felt free to speak again. I uncoupled myself out of his embrace and slowly tried to form the words in my head again._

„_Okay..you remember when I had to use the bathroom and Mike brought me there, right?" I asked, voice shaking again._

„_Yeah...I do.." he said very slowly._

„_Well, you see, he, well, he dragged me in the bathroom and tried to...you know?" I asked him with a please-don't-let-me-say-this-out-loud-look._

„_WHAT?!?" he nearly screamed._

„_Yeah, and now I'm kinda scared.." he interrupted me._

„_Wait, no, no, no Mike would never do something like that. He's an awesome guy who respects women, you must have done something to make him act that way!"_

_'What? Okay, I know they are friends for a long time now, but does he really think I'm a slut or what?' An extrem anger filled me and before I knew what was going to happen „BATSCH!" I slapped him straight in his face and ran as fast as I could out of his room._

_------------------------_

_I ran along the street with tears streaming down my face, I had never thought he would react this way. I didn't even notice that I was now in a park, somewhere I've never been before, despite the fact that I live hear almost two month._

_I sat on a bench to straighten my mind. I didn't notice the person next to me until slender fingers touched my shoulder and I looked up into two big green orbs._

„_Are you chasing after me or what?" Spencer asked in an amused voice._

_'Hm..everytime I have a problem she's there..despite she seems like a real bitch, I strangely like her, somehow'_

„_No, sorry.. I hadn't noticed it was you until now" 'But before she gets all angry again I better leave' „I'll go."I stood up and was just going to leave, when her slender fingers touched me again, but this time she gribed my wrist and stopped me to go any further. _

„_Hey it was a joke, okay..?" She asked softly. 'See, I JUST don't get her!!!!'_

„_Oh..okay..." I sat on the bench again and stared at my hands._

_She started again „So, well, are you okay? I mean, because of yesterday.." she trailed off. _

„ _Yeah I'm alright, I think...just the fact that the only friend I've got in this fucking damn town won't believe me!" 'Why did I even tell her that??'_

„_Maybe he isn't that much of a friend, you don't know people, even if you know them.." She told me in a sadly tone._

„_Mhm..." 'Man, this isn't leading to anything Ash!'_

„ _By the way, I'm Ashley." I held out my hand and tried to smile, this time she eventually took it, while she lightly laughed because of the change of mood. „Spencer" she grinned back._

„ _I know." I smirked at her confused look._

„_How do you...oh, yeah.." 'Ahhh, now she got it' I started to laugh. She started to blush and I laughed even louder. _

„_Sorry for that..well sometimes I'm a little bitchy, I thought you were one of those brainless Oh-Look-Peter-Is-So-Hot-I-So-Would-Date-Him girls...but you...aren't like them, not at all." While she said those last words she started to study her hands and I had to giggle._

„_It's okay, maybe it would be possible to forget about our behaviour towards each other over the last two months.." It was more a question, I really was scared she was going to be her bitchy self again. _

„_I'd love to!!" she screamed like a toddler, when she noticed this her face started to go crimson again. „hng...sorry."_

„_No problem, don't apology all the time" the memory that I didn't knew where I was came back and I asked „ So...ähm...you can't tell me where I am, can you?"_

_she started to giggle „Äh? What?" I asked._

„_You're cute, you know that?"she stated blankly. Now it was my turn to go tomato and the only thing she said to my red face was „ Yeah definately cute." she grinned._

_Before I could counter my cell phone rang._

„_Hey Jim, what is it?" I asked annoyed._

„_Where are you? It's half past six, you know that dad wanted to have dinner today with us, don't disappoint him, move your brat ass here, know!" He hang up._

_'Oh no, I totally forgot, dad's new girlfriend wanted to meet us, today, at six, at ours, at dinner...and I still don't know where I am...FUCK'_

„_Hey, äh, you see I've gotta go home, and I still don't know how to get there from here..."_

„_I'll take you, my car is around the corner over there." _

_We didn't talked much, while she drove me home...the second time..just when the car parked infront of the house she said „It was really nice talking to you, Ash." she winked._

„_Anytime, Spence" I grinned, and before I knew it I pulled her in a huge hug, I didn't know what came over me, but it just felt so right. After some time we realized how long we stayed like this and let promptly go._

„_Bye then." I smiled shyly. „Yeah Bye."_

_I walked in the house and was immediatly greeted with an „Oh Ashley, you're here...already." 'Oh oh' I looked at my watch and saw I was 4 minutes too late ' 4 minutes.. that's like no minute..'_

_I walked in the dining room and took my seat, on the opposite chair sat a good looking women. 'Great...'_

„ _Hey I'm Ashley sorry for being late" I held out my hand. She shook it. _

„_Cynthia and no problem" She tried to smile comfortingly. _

_'All the same, the looks, the way of talking, the kissing-ass play, just the name...'_

„_Hey Ashley, could you go in the kitchen and get the potatoes?" _

„_Yeah, dad..."_

_After half an our the phone rang and I was released. This women was really stupid 'Whatsoever...I give them 3 weeks' _

_I picked up the phone and oh surprise it was Alex. 'This day totally sucks...okay not quite' and my thoughts drifted off to a certain someone for a moment, till Alex took the word._

„_Hello?? Anybody there??"_

„_Oh yeah..sorry, I was just surprised you would call the little slut of mine"_

„ _Hey, I wanted to apology. I was stupid. I talked to Mike and after I whacked the truth out of him he admitted what he has done and that he really is sorry. He didn't knew what took over him. He told me to tell you that and if you could forgive him...someday" his voice cracked._

„_And maybe...you could forgive me too?" 'Don't know, maybe'_

„_Maybe, I have to think about it, have to hang up, see you monday?"_

„_Yep,monday...bye"_

„_Bye" I hang up._

_After this oh so successfull telephone call with Alex 'Okay...he whacked him for me, I could forgive Alex but not Mike, never!!' I made my way back into our dining room, but nobody was there, so I made my way back into the attic and went straight to bed. _

_'Tomorrow's sunday...pure relaxing' I smiled._

_But before I could go to lala-land the phone rang, after a while it stopped, I thought the caller had given up, but before I could finally go to sleep someone knocked at the door and came in._

„_what is it..?"_

„_Some Spencer-Girl wants to talk to you" said Jim as he handed me the phone._

_'Spencer...' somehow I got really excited after hearing this name._

„_Oh okay..thanks." He walked out of my room and I answered the phone._

„_Hello?"_

„_Hey Ash, whats up?" she asked causally._

„_Nothing much, why are you calling?"_

„_I..." before she could say a word more I interrupted her._

„_And...where did you get my number from?!?" 'What kind of person is she? She is starting to scare me..'_

„_Kay, Ash..first I got your number from something thats called a phone book" I could feel her smirking through the phone „And second, I called, because...well, I don't know, I just felt like it." she answered self protectionally. 'Okay I should ask myself what kind of freak I AM!'_

„_Oh yeah, that's a reason" I laughed._

„_But you know what. I'm really glad you called." _

„_You can't live without me..." she smirked again 'wait, is she flirting with me?...no I'm just imagining things'_

„_Then, tell me how did I manage one day of the last 15 years without'ya?"_

„_Well, every day of the last 15 years you felt like something was missing, and now that you know me, this hole in your life is slowly closing, did I got it?" she spoke like some specialist._

„_Oh yeah...now that you said that. I'm totally lost without you." I said over dramatically. _

„_Well you know, maybe I've got a reason for calling..."_

„_Which would be?"_

„_I..I thought that maybe, I mean everytime we met was by coincidence, though I thought that , only if you want to, we could do something tomorrow..?"_

_'Why is she so nervous...?'_

„_Sure I'd love to, what do you have in mind?"_

„_I've got two tickets for the Lacuna Coil concert..."_

„_Lacuna Coil????? Count me in!!!!" I nearly screamed into the phone._

„_You are...? Yay!! You Are!!!!!" was what she screamed back._

„_It starts at six, I'll pick you up at four than we can go and grab something to eat before, is that okay with you?"_

„_It's totally okay with me."_

„_Kay then four it is, I'll go to bed now, night."_

„_Yep, see you tomorrow. Have nice dreams." I hang up. „Of me..."_

_'Wait where did that just come from??I think I'm going insane...'_

_And with that I could finally enter Lala-Land._


	4. Chapter 3: Music and confusion

_Author's Note: _

_Hey Guys! At first I wanted to thank those who reviewed, hope you keep reading the story. _

_And can someone tell me how to edit a story? I wanted to, but I don't know how...stupid me 'slap myself' XP_

_I try hard to post at least every 2. day. _

_And now: Enjoy! _

_**Music and confusion**_

_Sunday morning I woke up very early, but I didn't felt like standing up then._

_I had to think about the dream I had last night, it was a bit warped, but I surely could remember that a cute blonde, named Spencer was involved and that there was a kiss, I enjoyed it, so I closed my eyes, but when I opened them again, I hadn't looked into Spencers beautiful blue eyes, no there was an obnoxious grin ,dark brown hair and only after a long time I got who it was: Aiden, my ex-boyfriend, then I awoke._

_I didn't know what I saw in him, I thought it was love, but now when I think about it, he really treated me like a doormat. More than ever, when it had something to do with my dipsomania. _

_I laid in my bed some more time, till I thought it would be best to dress._

_When I was out of the bathroom I went down into the kitchen and found Jim there._

„_Morning, what's up?"_

„_Morning? Ash, have you checked your watch lately? It's almost afternoon."_

_I looked over at the watch in our living room and saw that it was half past four ' Wow, my daydreaming went longer than in general'_

„_Oh...And Jim could you tell dad that I could be home late totady, because Spencer and I go to the Lacuna Coil concert?"_

„_Don't tell me you still listen to this shit?! And what does late mean?!"_

„_Wowowow..now stop it! I can listen to what I want, and with the time, I don't know, dad can call me if he wants me to get home, tell me when did he ever cared anyway?"_

_Now it was Jims part to be wordless and with that I grabbed an apple and made my way out of the house._

_7 minutes later Spencer arrived in our entrance and I walked up to her._

_'What shall I talk to her? Why am I so nervous,why do I care at all?WHAT ABOUT THIS DREAM??'_

„ _Hey Ash, how was your night?"_

_'Why does she have to ask me that? Does she know??'_

„_Hi, yeah it was okay..."_

„_Okay? Hum, okay" she smiled. „And are you already excited?"_

_'I'm more excited than you would think, but that hasn't anything to do with the concert'_

„_Yeah, I think today will be fun!" _

„_That's the Ashley I love" she said laughing._

_-------------------------_

_After that we drove in silence to the nearest snack stall. We ordered two big burgers and coke and waited for our food, a while later a question popped up in my mind._

„_Hey, Spence, can I ask you something?"_

_Aprubtly her face went serious._

„_Sure, what is it?"_

„_Well...the day we first met, when I bumbed into you and Alex came up, he told me why you are..uhm, not really friendly to others, he said something that..."_

„_That my boyfriend and bestfriend cheated on me?"_

„_Yeah..."_

„_No, that's just gossip, I dumped him before he grabbed Sarah, but just like school is, there are 20 different storys of how he dumped me or I him."_

„_Oh okay, but why are you then like this?"_

„_Maybe I'll tell you some other time, just don't wanna brake the mood right know."_

_And her eyes went all sadly like the other day._

_After this little chat our burgers came and we ate them with pleasure._

_On our way to the car, she suddenly grabbed my arm and dragged me in the nearest corner._

_I stared at her confused until she grabbed in her bag and pulled out a bottle of tequila._

_She smiled smirklingly._

„_Look what I've got." she said in a sing-sang tone._

„_Yeah, great but I don't drink, let's go to the car."_

„_You can't tell me that. Come on, we have to empty it before the concert starts." she grizzled._

„_No, really, I don't want to..."_

_She touched my cheek with her right hand and softly caressed it._

_I slowly got lost in her eyes._

„_And how else should I bottle you?" she jokingly whined. You could formly smell the sarcasm. It took me a moment to come back to life again to answer her._

„_Ha ha you're soooooooooo funny ..." _

„_Oh Ash, don't get me wrong, I really like you...but I like like boys, in general." _

_I didn't knew why, but it felt like my heart was braking._

_Some seconds later I found my voice and joked overacting back _

„ _Spencer...you'll say you don't love me...? My luck!" I grinned at her, but somehow it seemed like I had cut her to the quick._

_'Strange...'_

_We went back to the car and I started to recover from my previously shock._

_While riding, the radio played the song „The Reason" by Hoobastank, I was singing along, deep in thoughts. After some time I took notice that Spencer was singing along as well and started to laugh. She just looked at me and said jokingly _

_„Don't think I hadn't heard YOU" _

„_Yeah, yeah we're even, but you must say I have a beautiful voice" _

„_Like ma toilet flushing"_

„_Kiss my ass..brat!" I playfully hit her and she grinned at me._

_The whole ride went like this, eventually we arrived at our destination and without a second thought we got out of the car and into the big hall, with hundreds of other people._

_It was hard to follow Spencer with all these people around so I did the only thing I could and grabbed her hand. It felt nice and warm, and so soft. She gently closed her fingers around mine and with that we made our way onwards until we got to a place where we've got at least a little space._

„_Very cozy in here, isn't it?"_

„_Your first?" I shouted back._

„_Kinda..."_

„_Oh, and what made you buy the tickets?"_

„_I just wanted to try"_

„_Than I'm your man! Concerts are my life, it's great to feel this integrative feeling on the one hand, and on the other you can be totally free and yourself." I told her enthusiastic._

„_Being free...and yourself...I think I'll get to like this." She smiled at me._

„_And this" she pulled out the tequila again „ do I like just as soon" and took one very big sip of the drink. I blankly stared at her, no, I stared at the drink. 'Go Ash, just one, it won't hurt' and as if she could read my mind she handed me the bottle._

„_It won't be drunk by itself" she prompted._

_There I was, just a sip away from another step into my comedown._

_'Come on...Do it' 'I won't, I won't drink this, no!'_

_It felt like filling up with energy as the drink went it's way down to my stomach._

_Just another day I didn't managed to fight this hidden voice in my head._

_Before some more talking could take place a big light illuminated the whole hall._

_And with „Heaven's A Lie" the concert started. We had a lot of fun, sang along the songs, drank the whole bottle of tequila and pushed other people through the crowd. That's what I liked most. I didn't felt drunk then, so everything was okay._

_But then the last song started, „Falling Again" my favourite one. With that the crowd started to calm down and all of us started to swing with fitting rythm._

_I felt how a pair of gentle arms slowly made their way around my waste, before I could protest I heard Spencers calm voice_

„_I love that song...It's beautiful" she breathed in my ear. _

_I leaned in her embrace and didn't took the trouble to respond the little blonde behind me, it just felt so good and I didn't wanted to ruin that moment. Besides, I was lost of words._

_Her hands softly stroked my stomach, it was hard to repress the moan that wanted so much to come out of my mouth. My whole body went stiff and tingled. I had never felt like this before. 'What's going on? What's this feeling?'_

_And just a moment before the song was over I felt one featherlight kiss on my neck which gave me goose bumbs._

_Then everything went dark._


	5. Chapter 4: Avoid your confrontations

_Authors Note: _

_Thanks a lot for your reviews. This Chapter is a little short, next will be better._

_Enjoy._

_**Avoid your confrontations**_

„Ash...?Ashley!?!?! ASHLEEEY!!!!!!!"

„Beingfree...andyourself...I thinkI'llgettolikethis_."_

Hands softly stroked my stomach, it was hard to repress the moan that wanted so much to come out of my mouth. My whole body went stiff and tingled. I had never felt like this before...

Dark

Dark...

„_Dark..."_

_Something wet stroked over my forehead. 'Where am I? Ouh...'_

„_Ashley?"_

_I started to open my eyes...Light, lots of light...'eehw' ...pain._

„_Hey Ash?" The voice whispered again._

„_Am I dead?" I heard myself ask with a scratchy voice._

„_No..you just have a hangover." 'Hangover?'_

„_Hangover?" I tried to open my eyes, again._

„_Yeah, because of yesterday, the concert, the tequila...you fainted.."_

_Finally I could stare into those blue orbs again._

„_I fainted? And where am I..?"_

„_Yeah, you did, after that I brought you to my place. And now, you really look like shit!" she laughed._

„_Just fancy, I'm feeling like it, too." _

„_Ohhh poor baby" she stroked the washrag over my forehead, again._

„_Oh my good, I think I have to..." and all the shit I ate and drank yesterday came out, but it didn't land onto the floor, Spencer hold a bucket infront of my face._

„_Puke...thanks."_

„_No problem, oh yeah, I called the school and called us in sick for today."_

„_Thanks...again. Can I use your bathroom?"_

„_Yeah, sure, second door on the right site."_

„_Kay."_

_After a refreshing shower I went back in Spencers room, I opened the door and immediatly closed it again. 'Oh My God! I hope she didn't saw me...Why does she have to change now?!?!'_

_I waited a few minutes and dared then to come in again. I saw her face and had to blush, because just some minutes ago something else, beneath her face, shot in my vision._

„_And are you feeling better now?" she cared so much._

„_Yeah, a bit, but I think I'll go home in a very few minutes and rest."_

„_That would be best, but before you leave, I wanted to ask you something..."_

„_What would be?" suddenly I got really nervous._

„_Well, after you fainted you started to babble confusing stuff, you said something about an Aiden, that he should stop to hurt you and that he shouldn't force you to alcohol...and stuff..well.. can you explain this?"_

_I looked stunned at her for some minutes. I didn't knew what I should tell her._

_' I can't just say something like /Yep, Aiden is my oversexed ex-boyfriend with whom I didn't wanted to sleep, until he filled me up with high percented alcohol. After a while this made me becoming a slave of this shit/...'_

_I still havn't said a word, but what am I ought to say?_

_I know that I was over Aiden after the concert, I prehended that he wasn't good for me, but this drug...I didn't wanted to go to the Alcoholics Anonymous._

„_Ashley..? Are you alright in there?"_

„_Yes, s-sorry I'll go now."_

„_But wait, you havn't answered yet.."_

„_No, Spence...I can't, you wouldn't like me"_

„_I would like you whatever it is..Ash I think this is haunting you a long time now, believe me it's best to talk about your problems"_

_'Why is she so caring..? Wait...'_

„_Talk about your problems?? Spencer you don't talk about your problems yourself, what just happened yesterday?" I didn't wanted to scream at her, but somehow I did and she was about to cry at that moment._

„_I'm sorry.." And with that I stormed out of her room drowned in tears, after the door loudly closed, I rested a moment and breathed again._

_Then I heard Spencers soft voice whispering._

„_No...I am sorry...don't go...I don't want to be left alone again.."_

_She had started to sob, I couldn't stand it any longer, so I went my way back home, still crying, still broken and slowly realising my feelings for this little angel._

_Fortunately no one was home when I got there, so they couldn't see my tears, or that I wasn't in school that day. _

_'What's going on, why didn't I talk to her? She just wanted to help me...I barely know her and my feelings for her are so strong, it's indescribable, I love this light scent of strawberry all around her, her eyes...so blue, her breas-...oooh don't wanna go there! But they ARE beautiful. Oh boy...I think I'm gay...am I? Is it just a crush?? Whatever, I don't care, the main thing is the question if she feels the same way about me...but...well, she likes guys...and I was the most horrible fool to her. I have to apology AND I have to explain things!'_

_I knew this wouldn't be simple, but what a girl had to do, a girl had to do, right?_

_I went downstairs to get our phone, but then it hit me, I didn't had her number then and we don't have a phone book._

_'Okay, next try...I could write her a letter...or..no. No,no,no I just have to talk to her, that's it. She'll understand, she will!'_

_As I was furthermore thinking about what I could tell Spencer and how, I didn't noticed that Alex was standing in my doorway, amused about my self-argumenting._

„_Hey Ash, deep in thoughts?"_

_'Oh no..Alex, I shouldn' be moped about him anymore, he apologied, he couldn't know..'_

„_Certainly..."_

„_Why weren't you in school today?"_

„_It's a long story and not really important, the more important thing is...Alex..I think I'm in love.."I could barely whisper the last part._

„_Who's the lucky one?"_

„_..."_

„_Uh...me?"_

„_No!"_

„_Sorry, but why else would you be so discreet?"_

„_Because...because I think I'm in love..."_

„_You said that already."_

„_With a girl..." I finished my sentence._

„_..."_

„_Ha Ha Ha don't take me on a ride."_

_I seriously looked at him, nothing to joke about. 'Guys...'_

„_Oh..ooooooooh..but why? You are totally pretty, you can have every guy.."_

„_That's the point Alex...I don't want a guy, I want her and I barely know her, but I feel something I've never felt in my whole life, this can't be friendship...or just a crush...it's more."_

_His eyes widened. His jaw dropped. He was like numb._

„_Alex, it's not that big of a deal. Or is it?" I don't wanna loose him because he won't be able to cope with this._

„_Oh sorry, I was just...stunned."_

„_Do you have a problem with this?"_

„_No, I've just never thought that pretty girls could be gay."_

_'Oh boy...that's typical...guys.'_

„_And now, I was kinda shitty towards her, I made her cry.." _

„_Oh Ash...she won't be mad at you for a long time, who can resist your charm?" he winked._

„_But who is it now? Do I know her?"_

„_Yeah you definately 'know' her..."_

„_Name?"_

„_She doesn't has one..?"_

„_Ash."_

„_Okay, okay, but don't laugh!"_

„_Why would I?"_

„_Because it's Spencer!"_

„_Spencer?! Okay...she's hot, yeah, but Spencer??? Are you masochist?"_

„_She seems like a bitch yeah, but she isn't, she won't tell me why she build that wall, but she's really loveable."_

„_Well maybe it's because of her brother, Clay."_

„_She has a brother?"_

„_Well you should ask her about it, I don't want to interfere in your relationship and I think it's best when she tells you by herself."_

„_WE AREN'T IN A RELATIONSHIP!!!!"_

„_Yet..."_

„_She doesn't like girls like this..."_

„_Oh Ash, have you told her you like her?"_

„_No...I'm scared."_

„_Maybe she is, too" He said and winked._

_He pulled me into a big embrace and I felt a bit better. It was good to talk to someone about this. After this talk we watched a bit TV, until he went home._

_It was late, so I made myself ready to go to bed._

_'Tomorrow I have to face her and tomorrow I'll talk to her.'_


	6. Chapter 5: Finallyor not?

_Author's Note: I think the next Chapters will take a little longer, because exams have to be written. And thanks a lot for your review :)_

_**Finally...or not?**_

„_Nervous?" Alex asked with his stupid goofy grin._

„_Oh shut up, Alex! I'm excited enough, you don't have to mock me to it!"_

„_Sorry, sorry, just wanted to lighten the mood."_

„_Yeah Whatever."_

_We arrived school and said our goodbyes, but not before he had made a little more fun of me._

_'Class starts in 5 minutes. I hope she is in school today'_

_I entered the classroom and every seat but two were taken, one of them was mine and the other was Spencers._

_'Maybe she's just late..'_

_After the third period she still wasn't in school. I started to get anxious._

_'I can't concentrate, where is she?'_

_I couldn't stand to wait any longer, so I skipped the last periods and went to Spencers home, I was full of determination._

_I arrived her house and rang at her door. A blond women opened it. 'Could be Spencers mom'_

„_Hello?"_

„_Hi, I'm Ashley, is Spencer at home?" I held out my hand. She just looked at it, but didn't moved to eventually take it._

„_Yes, she is 'Ashley' but I don't think she is in the mood to see anybody right now."_

_'I don't know why, but somehow do I not believe this women.'_

„_Uh, yeah, I, I just wanted to bring her our homework." I lied._

„_I can give it to her." 'She's good.'_

„_But the teacher said, that I have to explain english to her." 'Come on, give up now. I won't peg away.'_

„_Okay...come in. But after you explained 'english' you'll go." She demanded._

„_I will" I said, quickly enough to get away from another comment._

_I stood infront of her, Spencers door. 'It's now or never!'_

_I knocked. No answer. I knocked again. No good answer._

„_Go away!"_

„_Uhm, Spencer I can understand if you don't want to see me nor talk to me right now, but plea-" She opened the door. Dragged me in. Closed it._

„_Ash..."_

_Her room was dark, but I could see the shimmering tears on her cheeks._

_She pulled me into an embrace._

„_Ash...ash...I'm so sorry, I didn't wanted to be so nosy...I just"_

„_Shhh..." I stroked her back and she leaned even more in our embrace._

„_Please it's my fault, I should have told you, but I was so scared you would think I-don't-know-what of me.."_

„_I would never...I told you before..."_

„_I know and I didn't only came because I wanted to apology but also I wanted to explain things...if you let me..?"_

„_Sure, let's sit down."_

_She pulled out of our warm and comforting embrace and sat cross-legged down on her bed. _

_I sat on her opposite._

„_So.."_

„_So..." She took my hand in hers and slightly stroked over it._

„_What's with this Aiden-guy." Just this stupid name made me tense._

„_Okay, back in L.A he was my boyfriend. I broke up with him, because we moved here."_

„_Good...and now tell me the whole story." ' If I have to...'_

„_Well he was very popular at my old school and after we dated a week or so, he invited me over to his. He wanted sex, I didn't. So he filled me up with alcohol and made me willing."_

_I paused and looked in her eyes, ready to see disgust in them, but all I found was care, so I kept talking._

„_It went half a year like this...and time after time, I couldn't live without alcohol. I talked with a friend about it, she helped me to get over it, but sometimes, sometimes I still need it..."_

„_Oh Ashley...I'm so sorry, I dragged you into this, I'm such a moron."_

„_No it's okay...If I had told you than that wouldn't have happened.." I studied my hands._

„_Come here" she softly pulled me in her lap and I leaned my head against her shoulder._

_We stayed like this for some minutes, until the door to Spencers room opened and the blond women disgustingly looked at us._

„_Spencer. Ashley has to go now and you have to rest." While she said that, she'd never left my eyes with hers and her dirty look._

_I stand up, but before I went out of the room I gave Spencer a soft kiss on her cheek and breathed a 'see you tomorrow' in her ear. Then I looked at her mother with this same dirty look. I walked out the house and went to the next town by bus for shopping. Somehow I felt happy and relieved, but confused and bewildered at the same moment._

_After four hours of shopping I finally got home. _

_I thought of telling my dad and Jim about my feelings for Spencer but I thought that would be to precipitant._

_I went to our fridge and made me my special Yammy-Tummy-Sandwich, while I ate this with pleasure the phone rang._

„_Dwavies." I said chewing._

„_Hey Ash, don't talk with a full mouth"_

„_Wha-?" 'Jim..'_

„_Dad and me are in L.A."_

„_And what are you two doing there?" _

„_Grandma got sick..."_

„_What? How's she doing and why didn't you took me along as well??"_

„_Don't fuss. She just came down with the flu, so she called, because she wanted dad with her, we took the flight five hours ago,because it was the most opportuned. We'll be back in a week. Wednesday."_

„_And what about school?? Or dad's work?"_

„_He called us in sick."_

„_Uh...okay, say grandma an 'good well soon' for me, please."_

„_I will, have to hang up now, don't look for any trouble, bye."_

„_You too Jim, bye"_

_'This bastard, he always has an execuse ready for skipping school. But, to have a place where I can do what I want to...GREAT!' I smirked flashy._

_I was just about to continue to eat, when the phone rang again._

„_What is it know?" I answered a bit annoyed._

„_Sorry I just wanted to apology for my moms behaviour, but I see your not really in a happy mood."_

_'Oh, shit...it's Spencer' _

„_Ooooh I thought you were my brother."_

„_No problem, I know about my masculinity." she said laughing her sweet laugh._

„_So your mom, does she know me from anywhere?"_

„_Why do you ask?" she asked hestitant._

„_I ask because at first she wouldn't let me in and she pronounced my name like it was somethink very disgusting. She was all ugly to me..."_

„_Well...my mother is a bit strange, just ignore her, I do all my live." I grinned._

„_Good to know, hey I wanted to ask you if you wanna stay over the weekend at my house? It'll be all ours."_

„_A weekend? With you? All alone? Let me think...how should I refuse an offer like this?"_

_she asked overhappy._

„_Yay! That will be fun!"_

„ _In any case! But on Saturday I'm invited to a party of a friend, he said I could take someone along, wanna go with me?"_

„_I think that'll be an eventful weekend.__"_

„_Same here. You go to school tomorrow?"_

„ _I think so, why? Anything in mind?"_

„_No just wanted to know if I have to eat alone.." she said sarcastically._

„_No, I don't feel used. What makes you think that?" I laughed._

„_Oh you make fun of me...I think I'll hang up now..."_

„_Okay bye."_

„_Hey that was a joke, but thanks for your care..." she said sadly and I started to laugh like mad._

„_Oh Darlinq don't take me serious."_

„_..."_

„_Anybody there?"_

„_You have taken the piss out of me...how embarassing.."_

_I could greatly imagine her red face now._

„_Come on..."_

„_Yep you're right ." I could feel her smile again._

„_But now I've really have to hang up."_

„_That's a pity, right now it was getting fun."_

„_Yep, but my mom is calling and I have to think up an execuse where I'll be this weekend."_

„_Yeah right. So see you tomorrow."_

„_Good night."_

_She hang up._

_'Oh god, is she really staying over a whole weekend?'_

_I immediatly called Alex and told him the whole story. The first thing he did was of course to laugh about my excitement._

_'Fortunately I've bought a lot of new clothes, but somehow I think Spencer won't care what I'll wear...'_

_Before I went to bed, I quickly made my english homework, because if I had forgotten it one more time, I would have gotten detention._


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1: What I Like Most

_Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to write this._

_I don't know if this chapter will be parted in two or three parts, we'll see ;D _

_Thanks for all your reviews, most of the questions will be answered in this and the next chapter._

_Hope ya like it:)_

_**What I like most**_

_'Where is she?? We wanted to meet after Spanish at our tree, but at first she wasn't even in class and then she isn't even here.'_

_I waited the whole break for Spencer but she didn't appeared, I thought she might had forgotten about our weekend plans and got really upset._

_Alex whom I told about this fantastic weekend was once again a bit over-motherly and tried the whole school day to cheer me up._

_It felt like an eternity till school had ended, in my upset mood I walked out of school and started my way home with the conscience, that that would be very long and boring 2 ½ days._

_This thought stayed until I heard a loud honking from behind me._

_I turned around and saw Spencer within her car. _

_'Wow this girl is a surprise herself..' I thought stunned and caught me drooling._

_She drove next to me. „Hop in." I did as I was told and could eye the beauty now more precise. She flashed me a smile and showed her perfect teeth._

„_Soooooo, let the fun begin." _

_But everything I did was still looking at her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. No one had ever charmed me like that._

_I felt something pounding on my forehead._

„_Knock, knock..someone in there?" Spencer asked in a sweet voice._

„_Oh my...Sorry I was just.."  
„Daydreaming?"_

„_Yeah, you could say so."_

„_About what? Or who..?" she got interested._

„_No one..."_

„_Come on.. what's his name."_

„_I was daydreaming about you." I said kinda serious, kinda amusing._

_At first she looked stunned, but then her face got a grinning expression._

„_Ah, therefore this drooling.." She smirked. 'Gotcha!'_

„_More because of the pizza we'll order."_

„_And what did I do in your dream than?"_

„_Well I thought of where you would sleep. Either in our cellar or on the terrace, choose."_

„_That's a pity... I thought I could snuggle up to you..." she said pouting._

„_For sure." 'Like she really wants to...'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

„_Wow your room is huuuuuge."_

„_Yep good that you recognized." I teased her._

„ _Shut uuup." She playfully hit me._

„_Ouh, brute."_

„_Don't be such a sissy, rather tell me what we'll do now?"_

„_What about phone pranks?" I asked jokingly._

„_Hm..."_

„_What?"_

„_I'm thinking.."_

„_Why?"_

„_Does every normal human."_

„_About what?"_

„_About what we'll do now."_

„_But why?"_

„_Because, you seemingly aren't a normal human." She mocked._

„_Because of the phone pranks?" I asked in disbelief._

„_No. There hasn't to be a reason, when it has something to do wih you."_

„_Ohh thanks" I gave her a hug. _

„_For what?"_

„_Even if you don't meant it, your statement could be seen as a compliment as well." I winked. She blushed._

_Inside I made a little happy dance._

„_Whatever, how'bout a movie?"_

„_Whatever you want, hon."_

„_Kay, you order the pizza, I pick the film."_

„_Which d..."_

„_Double Cheese."_

„_Thanks." 'Like a good team.'_

_She picked out 'Hustle' one of my brother's movies. 'Maybe not that good of a team'_

_I hated scary movies since I was little, the bloody once the most._

„_Has it to be 'Hustle'?"_

„_Why? Scared?"_

„_Not at all." 'As if I would confess this!'_

„_Then where's the problem?"_

„_Nowhere?" _

_While we watched the movie I looked everywhere but the screen._

_Spencer noticed my scariness. I thought she would laugh at me, but strangely she putted her arm around my waist and pulled me near her._

_'Hello Heaven, I'm back!'_

_DING DING_

_'that was evident..'_

_I stood up and walked downstairs, paid for the pizza and went up again._

_With the pizza in my left hand I opened the door and was greeted with a big pillow._

„_You'll make amends for this."_

„_Sure, what could someone like you do?" She asked sarcastically._

_And before she could say one word more I jumped onto her and started my unmistakeable tickling session. I found out that she was most ticklish beneath her ribs , but after a while she got accustomed to this and swepped our positions. _

_Than it was me who got tickled half to death. _

_Either she didn't noticed that I enjoyed her on top of me or she liked it herself._

_This went on till both of us gasped for air. But we didn't approached one bit to move out of our position. Me on my back, one arm around her back nearly touching her butt and she lying on top of me with one hand on my tummy and the other around my neck, face snuggled in my shoulder with her soft breathe against my skin nearly killing me._

„_I'm starving..."_

„_Then eat something."_

„_But it's so cozy on top of you.." She whined in my neck._

„_Well.., food or coziness? Food or coziness? Decide."_

„_Argh...I want food with coziness." 'Cute, like a little baby'_

„_Cute.." I smiled down at her. She smiled back._

_Then she made some kind of acts to move her arm towards the pizza, but failed miserable, by falling from the bed. _

„_Ouch, that hurts..."_

„_Poor baby.." I said pitiful._

„_Don't pity me." I smirked at her._

_She stood up and got the pizza, we charged our blank tummys and listened some music._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_I woke up in a total eclipse, I laid on my side and Spencer was somehow embracing me, everything felt nice, except this something wet on my cheek. 'Oh my gosh, is she drooling..?_

_on meee?!?'_

_Then I heard her moan in my ear and knew she was going to wake up. _

_'Come on Ash, do something! You lay in bed together..'_

_'But what is when she freaks or..'  
'She won't, get that!'_

_So I turned around and looked in those beautiful eyes, the blue seemed like to shine through the dark. The drool was forgotten._

_'I like you, I-I...'_

_Icouldn't say it out loud._

„_Hey.." she whispered._

„_Hey.." Our noses were nearly touching. I got so nervous._

„_I'm cold.."_

„_Why?"_

„_Because we're lying on the ground, which is cold." 'We are? Boy, why does this damn floor has to ruin this moment...?'_

„_Oh.." I helped her up and we got into bed._

„ _I thought I should sleep in the cellar or on the terasse." she stated._

„_And I thought you'll snuggle up to me."_

„_I did."_

„_And you drooled on me." I teased._

„ _I don't drool!" She said embarassed._

„_Maybe then you spat on me on purpose..?"_

„_Well, ..."_

„_See." _

„_I'm tired, let's go to sleep." _

„_Alright."_

_We laid there, no one of us was really sleeping, till she spoke again._

„ _I'm still cold.."_

„_And now?"_

„_Uh..." 'kinda wordless today..?'_

„_Come here."_

_She cuddled up to me and after some time her breathe stabilized and I knew she was asleep._

_' Didn't managed it again...'_

_'Loser.'_

_'Shut up!'_

_'Drink something...'_

_'No!! Go away!!'_

_After argumenting with myself I finally could go to sleep._

_Tomorrow I would try again._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_The next morning we decided to go to the beach._

_It was a very hot day and this gorgeous girl next to me was even hotter. With every day I could feel my rising feelings for this cute beauty and I didn't knew if I should like this feeling or not._

_We searched for a shadily place where we putted down our swimming towels and after some time in the water we laid down on those._

„_Hey Ash, wanna put some cream on my back?" She asked innocently while putting a strand behind her ear. 'Does she now what she's doing to me??'_

_I blushed furiously._

„_Sure..why not."_

„_Wow, you're sounding not quite pleased about the fact that you have the chance to cream the back of such a hottie as me." She mocked sarcastically._

„_No, no, it IS the fact that I have the chance to cream the back of such a hottie as you," I winked at her „that makes me kinda nervous." I stuck out my tongue._

„_Dork!" She took a hand full of sand and pelted me with it._

„_Thaaat, wasn't fair," I said while standing up. „I'll punish you!"_

„_You do know how that sounds, right?"_

_But instead of giving her an answer I tackled her and we rolled through the sand._

„_What'cha doing??" She screamed shocked._

„_I'm punishing you." I said after we stopped rolling through the sand and I found myself lying on top of her._

„_Seems like a recurrence." I stated._

„_But now I won't shout in those beautiful brown eyes."_

„_Beautiful...?" I asked stunned._

„ _Ash, you know you aren't ugly..." ' The first time she doesn't avoid something..'_

„_You think I'm beautiful." I smiled very wicked from ear to ear ._

„_Maybe..," She said kinda uncomfortable „ And now you think I'm a weirdo right?"_

„_No, why would I? I think your almost as beautiful as me." 'Why do I have to joke all the time...?'_

„_A bit big-headed?" She asked laughing._

„_Noooo, why would you think that?" I grinned._

_Then I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her on her back._

„_What'cha doing noow?"_

„_I'm creaming your back" I said while sprinkling her with the lotion._

_' Her skin is so smooth...'_

_I had to labour myself to behave, what went quite good I had to say._

_Unfortunately was this midday at the beach much to short but it gave me slight hope that maybe in the evening something would happen._


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2: What I Like Most

_Authors's Note: Here is part twoooohoooo _;D_ Thanks for your reviews _:)

_**IheaRtSpAsHlEy**: LOL ! I don't know myself if there are beaches in Ohio, but in this ff just imagine there are _;)

_**What I like most**_

// Unfortunately was this midday at the beach much to short but it gave me slight hope that maybe in the evening something would happen.//

„_That cuts no ice..try this one."_

_I slipped off the tenth shirt and tried on another one._

„_Wow, yeah, I'm stunned, this is it." Spencer said like some fashion designer._

„_Good, now that we look as hot as it is possible, we can go."_

„_Nope, not yet." I frowned._

„_Spence, what is it now..?"_

_It took us three hours to get ready for the party and there was still something she didn't liked about it._

_She came near me. I frozed. She touched my cheekbone and stroked over it._

„_Your make up," she took her hand away „ was blurred."_

_I got all red, but didn't want it seen by her, so I turned around grabbed a light jacket and said „So, let's go?"_

„_Sure." She said a bit disappointed._

_--------------------------------------_

_We walked down a street, till Spence directed to an old and big house. The music was turned as far as it would go, so loud as it was._

_Spencer took my hand in hers and I looked surprised at her._

„_What?"_

„_Uuuh, nothing.." I babbled._

_She ringed at the bell and a big guy opened the door. He looked like a big meatball 'Uuh' and with his furious face he didn't made his appearence any better. But after he saw who came by his expression changed into a great smile._

„_Spencer! Long time not seen. I'm happy you came by!"_

„_Thanks Johnny, very glad to see you, too. How's Anna?"_

„_Uhg, you know she's fine, at the moment at her mother's, because of the baby."_

_They talked a bit more, about things I didn't understood, so I started to daydream until Spencer dragged me in the house._

„_That was Johnny an old friend of mine, he's really nice...Ash?"_

_I looked up at her._

„_Eh, yeah?"_

„_Daydreaming again, huh?"_

„_Noooo, not one bit." I grinned._

„_So want something to drink?" Her expression turned from smooth to shocked in a very moment._

„_Uh, eh, I meant, uh like..."_

„_I know what you meant," I leveraging smiled at her „ I take a coke."_

„_Good, I'm right back."_

_While Spencer was gone getting the drinks, I watched through the crowd._

_Some were dancing in the middle of the room, some others were making out on the couch._

_It was just like a normal teenage party, but somehow I couldn't remember to have seen one of those people ever before._

_All of them were strangers, no I was the stranger here, this thought made me feel a little uncomfortable._

„_Hey cutie, what'cha doing here all alone?"_

_'That's what I meant, some guy discovered that theres a new girl, all alone -never wasting one thought that she isn't really alone- and that makes him think that a bit sweet talk would drag her at the end or in the middle of the party into bed, with him.'_

_Before I could answer him a slender and very known arm made his way around my waist._

„_She isn't alone here."_

_Then a peck on my cheek._

„_Here's your coke, honey."_

_The boy understood that he was unwanted there and made his way through the crowd, but before he left he allowed himself a mumbled „Fucking dykes!"_

_Spencer just ignored it an laughed._

„_Did you see his face?" She said between laughs._

_'Did we really look like a couple..?'_

„_Ash..?"_

_The word 'dykes' resounded again and again in my head. _

_'Is that what we are?'_

„_Ash, sorry, I thought he was making you trouble..." 'Oh no, now she thinks that I 'liked' this disgusting guy!'_

„_He was!!!" I nearly screamed._

„_Uh, I mean, I'm glad you rescued me, I don't need to be chatted up right now."_

„_You sure?"_

„_Yep, totally sure!"_

„_Good." She smiled ressuringly._

_We sat on the nearest couch and drank our coke, until she asked me to dance._

„_Dance?"_

„_Don't say you can't" She said more like a question._

„_I can, but I don't know if I want to."_

„_You want to."_

„_As you say, master."_

_She just smirked at me, took my hand and dragged me in the dancing crowd._

_Arrived at the dancefloor Spencer immediatly grabbed my hip and guided me how to dance with the music, I was overwhelmed by the feeling of our touching hip bones. She was so near, you could nearly feel the tension, it was great, I was thrilled to the bones._

_Then the song came to an end._

_'Too bad..'_

_The next song was slow and I thought we would sit down again, but I was very mistaken when Spencer suddenly put her arms around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder._

_It took me a minute to realise that I was still standing there without moving._

_So I stand my ground and started to move with the rythm._

_I put my arms around Spencer's delicate waist and lightly rubbed her back._

_She gave my neck a feather light kiss and breathed hardly audible in my ear:_

„_Why can't we stay like this forever?"_

_I froze. 'Oh no, what does that already mean??'_

_She slowly parted from me and looked me in the eye, everyone around was forgotten._

_She started to stutter something._

„_What?" I nearly whispered._

„_I-I'm s-sorry.." And with that she hurried out of the crowd._

_--------------------------------_

_The music got fast again and the people started to push me around. I walked in the garden and sat down on a bench._

_'What was that all about? Does she like me the way I like her?'_

_I started to cry._

_Someone sat down besides me and I looked up to see who it was._

_A tall somehow good and friendly looking guy._

„_Hey, I've seen you sitting here now for twenty minutes, so I thought I could come out and bring you something to drink."_

„_Drink?"_

„_Yeah, Alcohol, that's what people drink on partys you know." He winked._

„_Oh , thanks." I just looked in the cup and tried to listen to his babbling, but all I could think of was Spencer._

_I didn't noticed that he put his arm around my shoulders, but I noticed the figure, which came out of the house and saw us sitting there like this and rushed just as fast as she was out, in again. _

_'Was that Spencer..?'_

_I wanted to run after her, but then I noticed the drink in my hand and took one very big sip._

_I emptied the cup and stood up._

„_Hey, uh, sorry but I'll go. Bye." I stormed in the house again._

_'Where is she? I have to find her...'_

_The alcohol slowly took over me, I felt a soft hand grabbing mine and dragging me somewhere in._

_I was in the bathroom... with... Spencer._

„_Spencer! There you are!"_

„_I saw it."_

„_I thought you...what?"  
„I saw it." she said again._

„_You saw what?"_

„_I saw you, drinking. And who was this boy?"  
„Oh, well I don't know him, but after you stormed out of the garden I felt like drinking."_

„_And why were you in his arms?"_

„_I don't know..."_

„_Uh huh..."_

„_Really."_

„_Okay, but you promised not to drink anymore..."  
„I did, yeah, but I thought you were angry with me.."_

„_I wasn't...I was just confused."_

„_Why..?"  
„Because...whatever."_

„_No, tell me...please." I wanted her to tell me, I wanted to take away all her worries._

„_Well, because of the boy..." I had seen in her eyes that that wasn't everything, but I didn't wanted to push her._

„_Oh...but just as I said before, there was nothing." 'Why is she so interested in this? She isn't jealous, is she?'_

„_Okay."_

„_Hey I wanted to ask you something for a long time now..."_

„_What is it?"_

„_Well, who is.. uh, Clay?"_

„_Clay?"  
„Yeah, Alex told me something about a Clay and that I should ask you about him.."_

_Spencer got very quit. She looked at the floor. I touched her shoulder._

„_What is it?"  
„Okay, I'll tell you...Clay, he, he was...he was my brother."_

„_Uh... he 'was'?"_

„_Yeah, he died two years ago..."_

„_Oh Spencer," I put my arm around her shoulder „ I'M sorry, I shouldn't have asked."_

„_No it's okay... I've never talked to anyone about this."_

„_I'm here..."_

„_I know, it's just, you know, he was murdered...accidently."_

„_What happend?" I whispered._

„_You really want to listen to this shit?"_

„_Yes."_

„_Okay, he worked by the police, and yeah one day his girlfriend came over...they had a fight...I think she didn't meant it, but she took his gun and told him not to leave her.."_

_She broke up._

„_Hey...it's okay... you don't have to tell me this."_

„_But I want to!"_

„_He was was so young, he'd never thought of been shot by his own girlfriend. She just squeezed off, didn't realized he was dead at first, but then..."_

„_She, she... couldn't stand it...so she shot herself, too."_

„_And all that just because of a lil' fight..." She said between sobs._

„_And do you know how the people here reacted..? He was such a good guy, never did something wrong, and they, they just acted like nothing had happened. They ignored it, some even laughed. Some didn't liked him, I don't know why... but that isn't a reason to laugh!!"_

„_No, it definately isn't" At that moment I could understand why she was more a loner and why she wasn't such a friendly one to everyone._

„_I mean, why are some people so heartless?"  
„I don't know...I really don't know..." I took her fully in my arms and hold her a long time. _

_It must be hard to experience something like this and then not even talking about it with someone.._

_After a while she calmed down and said:_

„_Thanks Ash."_

„_For what?"_

„_For listening.."_

„_That goes without saying."_

_She lightly smiled at me, so I smiled back._

„_Hey, somehow I think there are some people who want to pee sometime soon, shall we go out?"_

„_Right, but where, I'm not really in the mood for the party anymore."  
„Well, let's go to the beach."  
_


	9. Chapter 6 Part 3: What I Like Most

_Author's Note: Hey, guys. This is the last part of Chapter 6, I really hope you do like it, even if it's kinda short. There will be one or two more chapters. Thanks for your reviews and enjoy!_

_**What I like most**_

//„Well, let's go to the beach."//

_"How do you like Ohio so far?"_

_"At first I absulutely hated it, but then I got to know some people," As I said that I flashed a hinting smile at her, "and now I'm really glad we moved here, I mean I miss my friends and stuff , but it's just different and this kind of different feels much nicer."_

_"I'm glad you moved here, too. For the first time after a long while I feel happy again."_

_She looked shyly at the ground. I grinned like an complete dork._

_'She is so cute, boy, I've so fallen hard for this girl!'_

_"But now I'm walking with this strange girl along the beach and when I have to think that she's staying all weekend, oh no..." I thought a bit teasing wouldn't hurt, and it didn't, just a little bit, because after she heared that, her head immediatly shot up. I only glared at her indefinable expression. She didn't kept moving, I did. After some seconds she sprinted towards me._

_"You are such a meanie!!" She shouted, while she came nearer and nearer._

_"Kiss my ass!" was my laughing answer, as I started to run myself._

_I felt like a little kid as I ran through the sand, it reminds me of my young years in L.A, life was so jaunty and simple..._

_Then I felt a pair of arms wrapping around me and both of us fall to the ground, we rolled some meters through the sand and laughed like mad._

_"Wow, you're amazing..." I said between laughs._

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"No, I mean it. You Are Amazing!" I said while looking deep into her eyes._

_You could hardly stand the tension at that moment, but somehow I got scared. Everytime something serious and good came in my life I tried to escape._

_So my stupid self and me had to look away._

_I lied down and looked up to the stars. She lied next to me._

_I felt her hand on mine._

_"They are beautiful."_

_"Not as beautiful as you." She simply stated. 'She doesn't want just friendship, no... there is more, then why am I so scared...?'_

_'Say something!Saaaaaaaaaay something!!!!!'_

_"Or as you..." 'Lame...'_

_She turned towards me and as I turned to my side myself I saw a questioning look on her face._

_"'Sup?"_

_"I-I I just, I don't know, but sometimes this all doesn't really feels like friendship..."_

_"And like what does this feel?" 'What's she driving at?'_

_"Uhm...," despite it was very dark outside I could see the red rising up in her face. "Uh, _

_like more?" The last word was hardly a whisper._

_"More?" Now I was whispering,too._

_"Don't you feel it...?"_

_'Uh oh, there it is... what shall I say now???'_

_'The truth!!'_

_"I, uh, I..." I stuttered._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just confused, I didn't wanted it to sound like 'that'..." she babbled._

_"N-no, it's okay, really, I'm just scared..."_

_"Of me?" She asked with a shaky voice._

_"No! No...," I touched her cheek and stroked over it, let my hand stay there. "No, I feel it, I do. This feeling, it's so overwhelming, you are overwhelming, it's hard to handle, I've never felt like this..."_

_'Now it's out.'_

_I felt silent tears streaming down my face, her hands wiping them away, wandering to my jawbone, holding my head. I felt her lips on my forehead, sending shivers down my spine. _

_I felt her breathe on my lips, couldn't remember when I closed my eyes, her lips nearly touched mine..._

_"Uhhh, Lezbos!"_

_Both of us boggled away I was yanked out of my daze and looked around to find out where this interrupting voice came from._

_It were just some drunken teenagers from the party, which walked past us._

_"Uhm..." Spencer looked at me._

_'Great! Now the mood is all fucked up!'_

_"It's getting cold, should we go home..?"  
"Yeah." She answered with a shy smile._

_So we walked home, hand in hand, a bit disappointed because of the missing kiss, but without this uncomfortabable feeling that hang around us the last week at that time._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Arrived in my room she looked outside the window with a distant look on her face._

_I wrapped my arms around her and covered her delicate neck with little butterfly kisses._

_She turned around and looked me in the eyes, my heart started to race uncontrollably in my chest._

_We closed the distance between us, the softest and most delicious lips on mine, like a dream._

_I closed my eyes, she moaned in my mouth as we deepened the kiss, a kiss full of love and passion. Her tongue against, -with mine, a dance, hands stroking my back, moaning, it felt like an eternity before Spencer moved away, a dreamily smile on her face._

_Spencer shut her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around my body, like she was holding onto dear life._

_"Wow..." I breathed in her neck._

_Spencer broke out of the embrace to kiss me again, this time harder and more eager, while we kissed we walked over to the bed, I nugded her on it and we moved on with our making out session, she stripped my shirt over my head and started to kiss my tummy, I felt her hand on my thigh, stroking over it, with every inch closer and closer to my most secret place._

_'Too fast!'_

_"Moo...fambst." I mumbled while kissing, flinching away and saying it again._

_"I think this is going to fast..."_

_I could see in her eyes that she thought the same, after all we were just fifteen, there would be enough time to experience each other._

_"You're right, anyway that was enough action for one day," she said with a lovely smile. "Let's go to sleep?"_

_"Mhm..." I said. Kissed her blonde hair and slowly started to drift off._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_The next morning I woke up from the chirping birds outside my window._

_I felt a very feminine body hugging me from behind, at first I was shocked, but then I remembered what happened the night before and one big goofy grin spread across my face._

_I turned around carefully not to wake Spencer and used the time she slept to study her gorgeous face. _

_'An Angel in my bed..she's so cute.'_

_She started to awake, her eyes slowly opened and as she looked in mine I felt my heart melt._

_"Morning beauty." I said while smiling at her._

_"Morning." She groaled, and even that I thought was cute._

_She pecked me on the nose and I caressed her hair._

_We stayed some more time in bed like this darting love-sick glances at each other, huddling and kissing, just enjoying each others company and love._

_But then had to happen what had to happen... her phone rang._

_Spencer grabbed her phone._

_"Don't answer it..." I said pouting._

_But she answered the caller._

_"Hello?...Oh hi mom...," as I heard who it was I started to kiss my way down her neck. She giggled. "Stop it!" She hushed towards me, grinning._

_"No, mom, not you...Oh I am at a friend's...yeah, I'll come home in the afternoon...but why?...Mo-hooom...Okay, okay I'll be right home." She hung up._

_"That was my mom..."_

_"Oh, really..?" I asked sarcastically._

_"She wants me to come home," she said ignoring my comment. "Now..."_

_"You know what? I'm starting to dislike your mother..."_

_"Welcome to the club..."_

_She made her way out of the bed, clothes still on, since she slept in them, grabbed her things and gave me a little kiss._

_"I'll call you later." She said and started her way to the door, but I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards me, kissed her one more time and said._

_"You better do my adorable girlfriend." I smiled._

_She smiled back and left._

_'I really don't like this woman...but despite she stole me valuable time with my girlfriend, she can't take away my overhappy mood.'_

_The rest of the day I sang the word 'girlfirend' again and again in my head._


	10. Chapter 7: Who Knows?

_Author's Note: FINALLY...The next Chapter!!! I am SOOOO sorry that it took me this long!! but now the exams are over and I've got some time for writing again _;D..._Thanx for your reviews, I really appreciated them :_)..._Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing._

_**Who knows?**_

_/Rrring, rrring, rrring./_

„_Heey, I thought you would never call.." I answered._

„_Yeah...at first I didn't wanted to call, because when I listen to you, I want to see you, but I figured this would be hard on the phone, so I thought I would just wait till tomorrow, but then..."She babbled and babbled and guess what? Yeah, right...babbled._

_"Spence, I love to listen to your voice, but I don't know if you had noticed, that when you start babbling your voice gets incredibly high .." I told her, grinned at how cute she was._

_"You know you love it, so stop complaining." 'Love...Now that she said that..'_

_"Could be..." I was in thoughts. _

_'Do I love her? Do I really love her? I mean she feels the same way I feel about her, but is it only being in love, or love...pure love...'_

_"Whereof are you thinking?" she asked concerned._

_"Hng."_

_'Does she has to ask..?'_

_"Ash...," she whined "tell meeehee."_

_"Well, I think I'm thinking of something that has still some time to be told." 'Wise me'_

_"That's my baffling girlfrie-" she stopped in tracks._

_"Wh- What happened??" I asked kinda suspicious._

_"N-Nothing...uh...okay, I mean..we havn't really talked...about...us and I don't know where we are." She said trying to cover her nervousness._

_"Oh, I thought that would be clear." I answered blunt._

_"So, we really are..? I havn't misunderstood anything??"_

_"No, you haven't, you know you are the most adorable _girlfriend_ I ever had? And not just that, you even are the only one I ever had." I said while laying great stress on the word girlfriend._

_"Ahw, I wish I could kiss you now.." Her voice was disappointed._

_" 'Spencer?' "_

_"What is it?" She nearly screamed in the phone._

_" 'There is someone at the door for you' "_

_" 'Oh okay..' Uhm Ash, I've gotta hang up, but see you tomorrow...," She sighed. "I miss you.."_

_"You too, babe. Don't eat too much garlic."_

_Uh, okay. Bay"_

_"Bye." 'Garlic? How did that came in my mind?'_

_----------------------------------------------_

_In the beginning, the next day in school went good, until Spencer and me met, I mean then it even went better, but somehow I felt watched._

_And it wasn't this comfortable kind of being watched, no, more of the opposite._

_At lunch Spence and me, sat under a tree and huddled, till a shadow covered us from the sun. I looked up._

_"Alex, hey, how are you?"_

_"Hey you two," He said with a wink while he sat down next to me " I'm fine, what about'ya? Havn't talked to ya lately."_

_I slightly blushed at the wink and answred him." Yeah me fine, too, "I said while smiling at Spencer " Yeah, sorry, I was kinda busy this weekend."_

_At that Spencer went all crimson._

_He grinned knowingly "I see."_

_"So what about dinner tomorrow? I'll treat you...you two."  
Spencer and me shared a look._

_"Come on, folks!"_

_"Sure thing!" Both of us answered._

_"Very well, so I'll be at Tim's, call you later," he said while standing up again "bye bye, lovebirds." He said as cheerful as never. And with that he was gone._

_"Lovebirds?"_

_"Uh, it's just Alex, being Alex. And isn't he right?" I asked smirking._

_"Sure he is, it's just that he knows..." _

_"Scared?"_

_"No.."_

_"Good, you know I havn't told him anything, just that I liked you, he helped me, comforted me."_

_"Ahw. That's cute, " she gave me a peck on the cheek " And I shouldn't be bothered if anyone knows, I mean, currently I'm the most hated girl in school, so I shouldn't even care anymore."_

_"You aren't the most hated girl in school, therefore I lo-like you too much." 'Oh my fucking gosh, that was a close call!!'_

_She looked at me, opened her mouth, closed it and started to open it again, but before she could say a word more something crashed against the tree we sat under._

_"Hey Ash, hadn't thought you would be one of them..."_

_'Oh great, what does she want? Linda Appleman.. one of the cheerleaders, scycophant and whore'_

_I whispered to Spencer " Well, in my eyes, she's," Pointed to Linda " The most hated girl."_

_"Hey don't ignore me dyke!"_

_"Oh Linda that was hard...you cut me to the quick, really.." I said unimpressed._

_She just ignored it and babbled something like " Now I know why you watched me all the time."_

_"Sure, when you're dieting, it's good to look at you, I call it the Look-At-Linda-And-Your-Food-Will-Be-Out-Soon-Diet."_

_Spencer slightly giggled, but grabbed my hand and tugged me out of the line of fire._

_"We don't need this." She said determined._

_"Ur right."_

_I wrapped my arm around her body and together we walked away not caring about those people who stared at us, while Linda screamed something about the fucking dykes we were._

_-------------------------------------------_

_We skipped the rest of our periods and went to the ice parlor. _

_"Hey, I wanted to ask you something.."_

_"You know everytime you want to ask something, you say this sentence." She said while laughing._

_"Ha ha, sorry, sorry, next time I'll just ask and you won't be prepared that there will be a question."_

_"Yeah, yeah, now what's pinching you?"_

_"Your mother.."_

_"Yeah, I've got the same problem." She said while laughing._

_"No, now tell me what's up with her?"_

_"Well, I asked you some time before, but you wouldn't tell me. You know when I came by, because you weren't in school, she was so evil towards me.."_

_"Oh yeah I remember..." I saw a slight shade of pink covering her cheeks._

_"Well?"_

_"Uh, she, you know, uh, I talk in sleep some nights and well, I must have talked the night before you came by, too, because the next morning she asked me who this 'Ash-Guy' was. And I got confused, until it hit me that she meant you, I asked her why she asked and she told me that I declared him my undying love in sleep, so I think when you told her your name on the door, she somehow got flurried."_

_With every word she said, her face went redder and redder._

_"I see, hope she doesn't find out, I mean, come on, she'll kill me, the girl you confessed your undying love to." A little mocking won't hurt._

_"Argh, stop! I was sleeping!" She playfully hit my arm, but with that she somehow managed to knock our bowl full of ice over. _

_"Ups..."_

_"Hey girls, what did you have done?!?" 'Seems to be angry..' I grinned and grabbed Spencer's hand, while started to run out of the ice parlor._

_Around the next corner both of us laughed and ringed for air at the same time._

_"That was fun." I said between laughs._

_"Oh yeah, really fun, now we can't show our faces there again, we didn't even paid." _

_"Come on, don't be such a grandma."_

_--------------------------------------------_

_After I brought Spencer home I made my way home myself._

_'Wow, today was really funny, I love that girl so much...' I sighed._

_Some kids were walking and playing on the street, I only got attentive, after I heard this sentence._

_"You know, you're nasty, my mommy says, people like you are unhuman."_

_Then I saw that they weren't playing, more of it, some kids were chasing after a little girl._

_"Leave me alone!" The girl screamed, crying._

_Then one of the kids, a young boy, pulled on her hair, I had to interfere._

_"Hey Kiddos! What'cha doing?!"_

_All of them shrieked up and looked at me, I walked over to them. _

_"Go home, I'll take care of this." I said to them and they thought that I would punish her instead of them, because they left without another word._

_The little girl just looked up to me with her red puffy eyes, she was at most 8 years old._

_"Hey there, are you all right?"_

_"Ya..." She said with a sniffle._

_"Can you tell me why those kids were so mean to you."_

_"No..?"_

_"Why wouldn't you?" 'She's really one cute girl'_

_"Because than you think I'm nasty, too and I don't want some so pretty woman like you are think that of me..." 'OMG, so adorable.'_

_"Thank you little one. I'm Ashley," I gave her my hand " Shall I take you home?"_

_"You have soft hands, miss Ashley, I'm Lisa, I live just over there." She pointed to a big house on the other side of the street._

_"Fine, so and now tell me why they were so mean, believe me, I won't think you're nasty."_

_"Okay... but don't laugh at me...pomise?"_

_"I promise." 'How can one be so mean to this sweet little girl?'_

_"Well, they say I'm unnormal, because, I want to marry Josy when I'm an adult."_

_"Who is Josy?"_

_"Josy is my bestestest friend in the whole wide world, normally she beats up the guys when they're peeving me, but she has gotten the flu and can't come to school." 'She? Now I understand'_

_"Do you think I'm nasty, now?"_

_"No, no why would I, you know, there are some people in this world," 'how can I explain this to an eight years old child??' "Well, people who get annoyed when they hear things like you want to marry your friend, because they can't understand this, and those people think that things they don't understand are strange..or nasty." While my speech, she was nodding with every sentence, trying to figure what I'm talking about._

_"But you don't think I'm strange?"_

_"No, I think you're cute as I think this is as normal as everything."_

_"But why don't the others understand?"_

_"Because there parents won't let them...," I said with a sigh " You know, when you're older you will understand everything of this, and maybe someday those other people will too."_

_"I don't think so, they aren't really smart, but I think I've gotta go home, my mommy will get mad with me."_

_"Okay, bye girl, stay strong."_

_"Thank you, miss Ashley, you're really nice."_

_The girl went towards her home and now I finally could go to mine as well.  
_


	11. Chapter 8 Part 1: The End

_Author's Note: So people, this is the 1. part of the last chapter. Last Part will be up soon, bye bye :) Tell me if you like it, or not ._

_**The End**_

_**2 months later**_

„_Daaaad??"_

„_Wha-Who?"_

_'Everytime he's in the cellar, it's like he's lost in another world...'_

„_Your daughter...the only one..."_

_I walked down the stairs, to my surprise he wasn't alone, Jim was with him working on some apparatus._

_'Okay...If it has to be both of them...' I sighed._

_But before I could start to talk, they both were of course absorbed in their work again._

_I cleared my throat and they looked at me with the same, what do you want now look._

„_Uh, I wanted to talk to you...about...something.."_

_They looked at me with concern in their eyes, because of the seriousness in my voice._

„_What happened?"_

„_Well...I don't know what you will think of me after I told you, but..."_

„_Oh my gosh...Ash! Don't say you're pregnant!!" Jim shouted and Dad looked variantly shocked at Jim and me._

„_No, don't look at me this serious, I am not", the last part of the sentence was so low that they didn't heard me „I'd say, I'm more the opposite..."_

„_What?"_

„_Well, you know Spencer..?"_

_Jim: „Sure thing! She's smoking hott!"_

„_Jim, don't talk like that about Ashleys friends." _

„_Uh, well...somehow I have to agree with Jimmy..." I said very small._

„_See, she thinks-" Jim started._

_Then both of them at the same moment: „ What does that mean?!?"_

„_You see..uh...uhm.."_

„_Okay, We're girlfriends...you know? A couple."_

_At first both just looked kinda shocked and thoughtfully, then their look changed in one of...happiness?_

„_Oh boy, that's even more hotter",then Jim's face changed somehow" but kinda gross at the same moment..."_

_My dad just ignored Jim's Jimness and said: „That does mean you won't get pregnant, right?"_

_'And now...can anybody tell me why I was this scared of telling THEM?'_

„_Uh, does that mean you're fine with it."_

„_Sure we're an open-minded family." Dad said with a wink._

_I squealed a thanks and hugged them dearly than I ran up the stairs grabbed the phone and in my room. Spencer told me she wanted to know their reaction immediatly after I told them._

„_So what did they say?"_

„_Well, my dad is happy that I won't get pregnant and Jim thinks it's hot and gross at the same moment."I said without breathing._

„_And that does mean...?"_

„_They want us not to see each other ever again..." I tried to say in my most fake voice._

„_Oh...,but.."_

„_Saddo, Joke, hello? They're more than okay with it! Wanna come over and celebrate this surprisingly good coming out?" _

„_Give me 5 minutes."_

„_I give you 3!" _

_---------------------------------------------_

_Spencer looked with stunning at me._

_We sat in my room, on my bed and it was kind of hard for her to uunderstand the warm reaction of my family, I had just told her and her look hadn't changed, till she spoke._

_"Wow, I can't believe it...my Mum would have killed me, I wish I had your father..."_

_"No, you wouldn't wish for that, maybe he is tolerant with something like this, but sometimes I think he's not really interested in being my dad."_

_"Why's that? He was scared you could be pregnant, that's very fatherlike."_

_"That's right, but there are times when I think he don't cares, maybe I'm wrong, I don't know.. and now isn't the right moment for problems like this." I told her, while gingerly dragging her delicate body towards mine._

_Then, we were for 2 months a couple and I haven't said her how much I really do love her, maybe now you think I'm something like a looser, because I waited so long to tell her, but I didn't want to come in a hurry with our relationship._

_I played with her hair, while getting lost in her deep blue eyes, they told me not to wait anymore._

_I felt the moment, it was the right one._

_"You know..I've never been this happy before,"_

_She wanted to answer me, but I brought my index finger to her lip to signal her that I wasn't done._

_"Everytime I see your eyes, your face, it makes me feel warm inside, warm and safe. I enjoyed the last 2 months, but those weeks before, the weeks we hadn't had this, where we were still struggling with our feelings, I enjoyed them just as much", I didn't left her eyes for one second, I hadn't thought that confessing would be this hard, the tears, which were streaming down her face didn't made it easier... "You know I'm not a very romantic person, but I want this to warm up your heart even more, if possible. Spencer, I-I, I Love You, love you more than anything, more than anyone, I don't know if you know how happy you make me, but sometimes it's more than I can take.." Now the tears were streaming down my face as well, I couldn't say one more word, there hasn't to be said one more word._

_"Ashley, you don't know how long I've waited for this..."She stroked my tears away, caressing my cheeks," I Love You, too. With all my heart...and even more..." Then everything was clear, we knew now would be the right time and all I felt was her lips on mine, her hands touching me, her moans covering me. It was a dance, at first slow then it got faster, but not too fast. It was my first time with another girl and it was one of the greatest feelings I had ever felt._

_-----------------------------------------------_

_Right after school, Spencer and me made our way to her house, because we wanted to enjoy the sun we walked there, hand in hand._

_"Hey, there's something on your nose."_

_"For sure, who do you take me for?" I had to laugh._

_"No, really, I'd say it's ink." With her free hand she stroked over my nose, the ink away, but even after she took her hand away, she didn't made one sign to move._

_I shyly smiled at her._

_"Is it gone?"_

_"No, I think there's something on your lip, too." She said and shortly after saying this she kissed me passionately on the lips._

_"Uhg, you lezbos! I don't give a fuck to what you are doing at home, but please not in public, my little sister could see this and could get wrong thoughts!"_

_This was what Linda screamed out of her car, while she wooshed past us._

_Then she drove in one strangely familiar street, but I couldn't put the pieces together why this street was so familiar to me._

_"What's up with that girl..?" I asked Spencer, still wondering why this street was so familiar._

_"I don't know, but I don't care either, let's go." _

_As we reached her house, Spencer immediatly let go of my hand. I didn't had to ask why, it was clear. Her mother hated me and was one big homophobic, when she would find out, she would do everything to seperate us, that was for sure._

_"Hey Mum, we're home."_

_"We?" Mrs. Carlin shouted back. 'Uh Oh..'_

_"Ashley and I." _

_"Sure...Whoever else..." _

_After some time I got habituated to Mrs. Carlin's snappish answers, it was no problem for me to just ignore this damn women._

_We walked in the kitchen and grabbed to glasses of orange juice and made our way than up to Spence's room._

_"Does it only seem to me that she gets worse with every ney day?"_

_"No...she does, be happy that you don't have to see her at least four hours a day.."_

_"Oh babe.." I took her in my arms and kissed her head smoothly. She tensed._

_"Ashley, not here." She whispered back._

_I sighed. "Right..."_

_"Sorry, but I've got the feeling that everytime you're here or we are phoning she stands eavesdropping behind the door." She whispered again._

_"Let's just do our homework and get out of here, okay?"_

_"I wouldn't say no to that, okay skipping the homework part sounds even better, but I think it's kinda useful to know what's going on." I said smirking._

_After fifteen minutes I heard the doorbell rang, but we ignored this and hurried to get ready with our homework._

_We finished it twenty minutes later and went our way downstairs, where Spencer's Mum was already waiting, sitting on the couch. She had a lowering look on her face, something was wrong, really wrong._

_Then I saw it, in her right hand, a crushed paper._

_"Where are you going?" She asked cold as ice._

_"Beach."_

_"I don't think so," She held the letter in our view, "Do you know what's standing in there?"_

_"N-No.."_

_She stood up. Came near us._

_"Shall I read it to you?"_

_"That's not necessary."_

_"I think it is."_

_And so she started to read:_

_"Dear, Mrs Carlin_

_I just wrote you this letter to tell you something:_

_Watch your dike daughter Spencer, since this Ashley girl is in town they spread their gayness in public and I thought you wouldn't like it as little as me._

_So please help her to get some normality in her head again!_

_Hope you will, _

_L.A."_

_I looked at Spencer and she was as pale as plaster._

_"Explain..."_

_"Mrs. Carlin there is.."_

_"I'm not talking to you!" She said angry._

_"Spencer! Tell me, is this true?!" she fidgetted with the paper._

_"Ah, I..."_

_"Tell me! What are you doing with this grungy whore!?"_

_'How did she just call me?!'_

_"Mother!"_

_"Spencer you can't do this to me...to our family, what would Clay now say..?"_

_"Shut up! 1. Don't call MY girlfriend a grungy whore ever again and 2. let Clay stay out of this." _

_'That's my girl, give her the low-down!'_

_"Spencer, either you stay and tell me all of this is just a big joke or you and," She pointed disgusted at me "her...leave, now. And don't dare to come back again, ever!"_

_Then Spencer's anger turned in something like pity as she said "What's your problem? Do you really think I would stay? Don't fool yourself...Mother..."_

_She grabbed my hand and we stormed out of the house._

_'I knew it was a bad idea to go study at hers.'_

_'But the letter would even though be there...'_

_'Right..'_

_"Does she think I'm sad now? Does she think I'll come home?!?"_

_"Aren't you sad?" I asked as smooth as possible._

_"NO! Didn't you hear what she called you..?"_

_"I did."_

_"So, I wont be sad with this loss."_

_'I don't think she will understand know, she is to furious.'_

_"Okay...If you say so.."_

_"Don't 'If You Say So' Me!" She nagged._

_I stayed silent._


	12. Chapter 8 part 2: The End

_**Author's Note**Finally part 2 is up and with that the end of the story. __I hope my writing will get better soon, I'll try._

_Thanks to everyone who liked my story and reviewed. __I hope the end won't disappoint you, if it does...it's not my problem ;D_

_------------------------------------_

_Great. Perfectly great. Sure, she was pissed , but that wasn't a reason to slap me in the face and ran away._

_I tried to find her for hours...without avail._

_I was so in thoughts that I didn't heard that high voice behind me. _

„_Helloo?" Again that voice, why wouldn't I just turn around?_

„_Miss Ashley, are you in there?" 'Miss Ashley' Than I knew who the person behind my back was. The little girl I met some time ago. I turned around and saw her with another cute girl holding hands and smiling._

„_Oh hey, sorry dear I was deep in thoughts."  
„What were you thinking about?"  
„Uh, nothing really." I didn't wanted to burden this little girl with my stuff._

„_Oh, okay. Miss Ashley I want you to meet someone" she looked at the girl next to her and smiled „ this is Josy." She said with pure love in her voice._

_'So young..in her age I hadn't even thought of falling in love..'_

„_Hello Josy, I am Ashley."_

_The girl throw some odd look at me._

„_I know who you are. It's been 2 month now and still she talks about you everyday, how great you are and that she hopes she will be just as you when she's older."_

_I looked at lisa, I think that was her name, and her face was deeply red._

„_Why don't you just marry her and take her all away from me?"_

_This girl was talking in pure jealousy. Cute, very cute._

„_I don't think she wants to marry me." I said whinking at Josy._

_Than the two kids infront of me transformed into two extremely red tomatoes._

„_LISA!!! What are you doing ?"_

_Both girls shrieked at the voice and turned around. I looked up and saw an angry looking Linda Appleman walking towards us. After she reached us, she pushed me away and asked angrily: „ What are you talking to my little sister?! Don't try to corrupt her as much as you ARE!"_

„_Sis?" Lisa asked in a whiny voice „ Why are you saying such mean things to Miss Ashley?"_

_'Miss' Ashley, are you going loopy or what? Don't call this damn dyke 'Miss'!"_

_I just watched the scenary between sister and sister, Josy seemed to do the same, what attract my atention was that they weren't holding hands any longer, they'd snapped their hands like a reflex away._

„_Dyke?"_

„_Someone as dirty as her..." Linda said in disgust. Not even today I know what her problem was._

_I wanted to say something, but I thought it was wrong to interfere in the siblings talk._

„_So Lisa, say goodbye to Josy, we're going home."_

_She grabbed Lisa's hand and dragged her away.. Just a soft „Bye" could be heard, then they disappeared._

„_So..."_

„_So?"_

„_That was awkward."_

„_Most of the time it's like this..I think Lisa's sister doesn't like me."_

_'Why would she think that?'_

„_Why do you think so?"_

„_Why? Because everytime I'm around Lisa she tries to seperate us..I think she knows.."_

_'Knows? Those kids today...'_

„_Knows what?" I inquired._

„_Well.." Her face got red again „I think she knows..she knows I like Lisa."_

_I was about to tell her that there is no problem to like Lisa, that's what constitutes friendship. But she was faster._

„_I know what you are going to say, but it's not liking like liking a friend. I think you know what I mean." She said clueful._

„_But you're so..."_

„_Young?" She smirked. „Com'on, just because Lisa is kind of naive, doesn't mean all kids in our age are."_

„_And why are you trusting me, I mean I could totally freak now.." I said not believing myself._

„_First you aren't that kind of person I would say and second in the opposite of Lisa, I know what's the meaning of 'dyke'."_

_I just stared at her._

„_I know why she likes you , I shouldn't be jealous."_

_'Was she talking to me or herself?'_

„_Hey, don't be scared.. I think she will be more happy about you liking her than you are thinking now."_

„_You sure?" _

„_Just try. And Linda, she's a bitch, if she's mean to you tell me."_

_'Spencer'_

„ _Oh well, i've gotta go now, see ya, and good luck." I said with a wink._

_I thought of searching for Spencer again, but it would be best to go home and tell dad and Jim about it, they would help me._

_----------------------------------------_

_"Please!!!!! I overreacted...tell me where she is...please..."_

_"We don't know where she is, either. I told you three times before."_

_I didn't know how long I stood infront of the door and overheard this conversation with my dad, brother and no one other than Mrs Carlin._

_'Well, it's time to go in there..'_

_I opened the door, "Speeeeeenceeeeeeeer!!!!!" Mrs Carlin ran up to me and was about to throw her arms around my neck when she realised it wasn't her daughter but me._

_She stopped just inches infront of me and looked disappointed. Her expression turned into something that looked like she was fighting with herself, this took her some minutes until she spoke again._

_"Weeeeell...Ashley,"_

_'Okaaay' I lifted one eyebrow, "yeah?"_

_"I'm sorry I freaked, I was just so shocked, I mean how would you react if your daughter would tell you something like this out of the blue?"_

_"Not the way you did." I answered cold as ice, I was not about to pardon her her behaviour, now._

_We sat on the couch and discussed where Spencer could be and who would search where._

_Then an idea popped up in my mind, a place where no student would hide spontaneous, the school._

_"I think I know where she is."  
"Where??" Everyone screamed concurrently._

_"I'll be right back!"_

_-------------------------------------_

_And before they had the time to say another word I was out of the door and on the way to our oh so lovely school._

_'Why haven't I thought of this earlier??' 'sometimes I'm more than stupid...'_

_Finally the big building came in my view and as I came nearer I saw a feminine silhouette sitting on the meadow._

_"SPENCEER!!!"_

_She jumped at my voice and was then not sitting anymore but standing._

_As I reached her I could see the dried tears in her face, I touched her cheek with my hand and she lean into the touch, stroking her face at my hand, her eyes were closed._

_"Ash...I'm so sorry I screamed at you."_

_"It's o-"_

_"NO. It's not...You wanted to help me and everything I did was making you pay for my depressed mood."_

_"I know you are sorry, and I think such a reaction is understandable when ones mother is freaking like that. So please stop apologizing, half an hour ago your mother did over two hours long." _

_Her eyes shot open._

_"She did what?"_

_"She apologized."_

_"What?"_

_"She apologized."_

_"What?"_

_"Spencer I thinnk you heard and understood me now..."_

_"Yeah, but it's so...uhm...unbelieveable."_

_"Oh, yeah, but you'll believe me when we're back at my home, where your mother is waiting for you."_

_"I wonder what she has to say."_

_"And I wonder when you're going to kiss me.."_

_"Ohh!"_

_I had to laugh because of this face she made, but when her slender arms got around my neck I was fascinated by her eyes, the kiss didn't lasted that long, but we hadn't that much time just for ourselfs, there was a mother waiting for me bringing her back her baby._

_---------------------------------_

_Now three years after all this events I'm sitting in our livingroom with Alex, Jim and yeah, right, my lovely Spencer and we're watching Selma and Luise._

_I think I've to mention that Alex was outed as gay two years ago, he and my brother got close friends in this time, that Alex likes him more than a friend is obvious, and Jim, well, give him three months more and he'll realise he feels the same for Alex._

_Me and Spencer, you ask?_

_Well, we are as happy as never, Paula accepts our relationship now completely, somtimes she's peeving with her overmotherly way, but we get along well now._

_I think someone from above really likes me, that she had sended me her most gorgeaus angel._

_"Hey Babe, here is your icecream."_

_Spencer said as she sat next to me and gave me a short peck on the cheek._

_"Thanks honey."_

_I hope we will never end._


End file.
